What goes 'buzzzzz'
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: This is a short story about what happens when two girls who're a little buzzed wants to try something new. A little gay but not much. AU.R


What goes 'buzzzzz'.

"Hey Ginny we're some girls that are going out to anew club. Wanna come?" Lavender Brown asks.

"Sure" Ginny Weasley says. "What should I wear?"

"I'll help you" Lavender says.

After twenty minutes Ginny's dressed in a short black dress that hugs her curves and a pair of black high heels. Her red hair is curled and in her hair she also has a diadem with white pearls. The only make up she's wearing is mascara and lip gloss.

"Come on we have to hurry" Lavender says.

She's dressed in a short jeans skirt and a white blouse that shows just enough cleavage and on her feet she has white ballet flats. Her hair is hanging loosely around her face.

They meet the other girls at the gate and walk out of the school area and hurries to Hogsmead.

When they're at the club they drink, dance and have fun.

"Hey Gin" Lavender suddenly says.

"Yeah" Ginny says.

"Have you ever thought about kissing a girl?" Lavender asks.

"Yeah. It must e different from kissing a guy, right?" Ginny says. "Have you ever tried it?"

"No. Never found the right girl to try it with" Lavender says. "You look hot by the way."

"Thanks. So do you" Ginny says.

They sit quiet for a while just looking at each other and sipping at their drinks.

"Wanna try it?" Ginny asks. "I mean with me."

"Yeah" Lavender says.

They lean in closer until their lips meet. When they do they start to move in sync and after awhile it deepens. Lavender puts her hand on Ginnys back to pull her closer and then she lets her her wander south until it stops at the other girl's backside. And Ginny does the same.

"That was great" Ginny says when they break apart.

"Yeah. And so was you" Lavender says.

"Do I have a boyfriend?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah" Lavender says. "Do I have one?"

"Yeah. You're dating my bro...brother" Ginny says.

"Hey Gin are you drunk?" Lavender asks.

"Naa. Just a little buzzed" Ginny says. "Are you?"

"No. I'm just buzzed too" Lavender says.

"Hey Lave have you ever..."Ginny says cutting of in the mid sentence. "Which animal is that?"

"Which is which?" Lavender asks.

"The one that goes 'buzzzzz'" Ginny says as they walk back to the school.

"Isn't that the eliphants?" Lavender asks.

"Yes it is. But is it the pink ones or the green ones?" Ginny says just as they reach the door.

"I don't know" Lavender says.

"Hey Lave" Ginny says.

"Yeah" Lavender says.

"The door is locked" Ginny says.

"Hey Gin" Lavender says.

"Yeah" Ginny says.

"That's not good is it?" Lavender asks.

"I don't think so" Ginny says after thinking for awhile.

They stand there quiet for awhile.

"Hey Lave" Ginny says.

"Yeah" Lavender says.

"Do you have your..." Ginny says and throws her arms around. "Stick."

"No" Lavender says. "Do you have your stick?"

"Nope" Ginny says and popes the 'p'.

"Hey Gin" Lavender says.

"Yeah" Ginny says.

"We're not coming in" Lavender says.

"Nope" Ginny says popping the 'p' again.

They stand there awhile before Lavender takes Ginny's hand and runs to the lake.

"Hey Gin" Lavender says.

"Yeah" Ginny says.

"Is it a good idea to be in the water when you're buzzed?" Lavender asks.

"I don't think so" Ginny says.

"Okay" Lavender says and sits down pulling Ginny with her.

"Hey Lave" Ginny says.

"Yeah" lavender says.

"There's a song about what we did before" Ginny says.

"What's it called?" Lavender asks.

"I kissed a girl" Ginny says.

"Do you know how it goes?" Lavender asks.

"Yeah" Ginny says.

"Can you sing it?" Lavender asks.

"Nope" Ginny pops the 'p'.

"Why?" Lavender asks.

"I don't remember it" Ginny answers.

Lavender nods her head in agreement. Then they sit in silence until they both fall asleep.

The next morning they wake up with a terrible headache and in each others arms with a confused Harry Potter and an even more confused Ron Weasley looking down at them.

Both girls look up at them.

"Fly" Ginny suddenly says. "It's the flies that goes 'buzzzzz'."

**A/N: This is a short thing that I wrote in a couple of hours and I like it. **

**Please don't hate me if this is not how people are like 'buzzed' but I'm sure some people are like this. **

**Please tell me what you think, I reply to all reviews. And I love them so please review. **

**And it's supposed to be 'eliphants' instead of 'elephants'.**

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley **


End file.
